Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to presenting assets related to multimedia content and, more particularly, to managing viewing controls for multimedia content.
Description of the Related Art
Modern multimedia content distribution networks provide a vast array of multimedia content assets to customers across multiple access points. Applying effective viewing controls, such as parental viewing restrictions, for received multimedia assets may be difficult across different access points.